Rise of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: "There's never a good team of Rangers without a bad team." The Galaxy Rangers learn that the hard way, when one of their own members go missing. Can they save their friend in time?
1. Celebration Gone Wrong for One

**Me: Hello again! A new year and a new story!**

**Kendrix: (*Reading script*) Shadow Rangers? Cliché again Masterfanfic.**

**Me: Shut your mouth Keni! My script, my plot, my rules! **

**Kendrix: (*Continues reading script*) I get into an argument with Leo and I get called a ****_"Hot-headed Scientist"!? _****Oh, too far sister! (*Glares*)**

**Me: ****_Act 1 online! _****(*Run away*)**

**Kendrix: (*Runs after*) ****_I'LL GIVE YOU "HOT-HEADED"! COME BACK HERE!_**

* * *

Legend:

_Italics= Communication via other source/Character's thoughts_

_Italics/Underline= Change of Day of week/Date_

**_Bold/Underline/Italics= Scene Switch_**

Underline= Character Perspective Switch

**_(Note: No flashbacks in this story)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Celebration Feast Gone Wrong for One

(**_Scene: Party, Mirinoi_**/Kendrix' POV)

_June 18th, Thursday Night…_

It was 21:00, everyone was partying, having a celebration. Trakeena has finally been defeated, Maya, now the ex-Yellow Galaxy Ranger has her home planet back to normal. I somehow came back, after been supposedly dead for three months when I made the ultimate sacrifice to save Cassie from Psycho Pink. I wonder does she still blame herself? I have to let her know that I'm back, alive. Gonna have to put that on my tab.

Captain Stanton, who was surprised to see me, asked if I could take part in the construction of the _"Terra Venture City Project" _and of course, I couldn't reject. I turned to see Damon and Kai, in utter failure, flirting with the female civilians. I shook my head, they have never changed. Maya was hanging out with Karone, introducing her to Jera. Mike was somewhere making out with his new-found love Haley. Leo was… somewhere as well and me?

I was just hanging out on the side-line, trying not to be noticed. I was sitting on a tree branch that was able to take my weight, I was only about… 4 Metres high and drinking my Coke. I don't exactly drink alcohol.

"Kendrix?" A familiar voice shouted from below. Dropping my drink, I was startled in surprise, I lost my balance and fell off the tree branch and ended up landing on Leo. He grunted when I landed on him. Leo and I groaned at the same time.

"Sorry Leo. I didn't mean to land on you like that.",

"At least I broke your fall. How high were you? 4 Metres?" Leo asked groggily,

"Approximately I guess." I got off him and helped Leo up to his feet.

"What are you doing here? On your own? I've been looking for you in the crowd?",

"I'm… not exactly the party-type of person, plus, I found it a bit crowded, so I went out for some fresh air." There was awkward silence between us. I always get a but tongue-tied when I try speaking to him. I have a crush on Leo but I was too shy to admit my feelings for him.

"Um… Kendrix… I- I-" Leo couldn't finish his sentence. I got skeptical,

"What Leo, spill it." At that moment, he just suddenly kissed. It was about a minute but it just happened so fast and without thinking, I kneed him in the stomach and punched his cheek. Leo fell back, taken back by the lash.

"_Damn it Kendrix! _What was that for!" Leo yelled, practically in my face,

"What do you _think_ you asshole! You _can't_ just suddenly kiss me without warning!" I screamed,

"Oh, I'm an asshole to you!? _Huh!?_" I was taken over with complete anger,

"You were a _pain_ in my ass ever since we _met!_",

"Wonderful, apart from being an asshole, I'm also a… a needle down your _backside!_" Our arguing came to a sudden halt when Maya appeared.

"What on _Mirinoi_ is going on!? I could hear yelling a mile away and this was _supposed_ to be celebration here!",

"Sorry Maya, blame the party-pooper over here." He said, pointing towards me,

"_Oi_ Lion Boy! _Take that back!_",

"We wouldn't be arguing down _each_ other's throats if you didn't _kick my ass!_" I lost it now,

"**_Goddammit! _**I'm going to bed! See _you_ tomorrow." And I stormed off, leaving Leo and Maya, who was still extremely puzzled, with what happened between myself and Leo.

I can't believe he can still be… naïve, like a child! Uh! There are days I can't stand him! Why do I even have a crush on him? What is drawing me to him? Life is so complicated! But… grr! _Damn it! _I was taken up in my own anger, I can't believe I blurted out mean things in Leo's face! What is wrong with me?

(**_Scene: Party, Mirinoi_**/Maya's POV)

I glared at Leo, as he watched Kendrix storm off like lightening. Leo was shuffling uneasily on his feet, as he ruffled his brown hair, going over at what he has done.

_"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" _He mumbled, _"I screwed up my chance with her!"_ Then it struck me.

"You like Kendrix, don't you?" I questioned him. Leo looked at me sheepishly,

"Yeah, I do. If I… didn't kiss her without warning, then we wouldn't have argued like cats!" I smirked at the statement, "argued like cats" since both their Galactabeasts are in the Cat Family.

"Well then, you should go apologise to her. Tell her is was a sudden impulse of hidden feelings." I said,

"Why try to reason with a hot-headed Scientist like her? She _practically hates _me _now!_" He exclaimed. I put both hands on my hips and shook my head. He's clearly thick-headed.

"That doesn't stop you from trying to at least reason with each other. Just take it slow and don't rush. Things, complicated things like Love takes time to happen. I know Kendrix, she does like you, but for a _"Hot-headed"_ Scientist you say, she was too scared to admit her feelings." I told him. Leo jerked his head and beamed a smile, knowing he might have a second chance.

"Really!? How do you know? Did she tell you!?",

"No, I read her diary." Leo's face fell,

"You know diaries are supposed to be private. God knows what she written in there!" I cocked my head,

"Like?" Leo scratched his head to think,

"Like… she could've written down that you're nosy and looking into her stuff without permission." I scoffed,

"Lame reason Lion Boy. Now back to Love Issues, approach Kendrix tomorrow, apologise saying that you were a jerk and an asshole etc." Leo let out a long sigh,

"You're right. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. Thanks for the advice Maya." I smiled. I just love getting involved in Love Problems. Leo began to walk away, waving,

"G'night Maya!",

"Night Leo!" And he left me. He has to think of a way to apologise to Kendrix, before he blows her mental grenade again. Otherwise, he'll lose the love of his life forever. So it's now or never.


	2. A Disappearing Stroll

Chapter 2: A Disappearing Stroll

(**_Scene: Maya's Hut_**/Leo's POV)

_June 19th, Friday Morning…_

I stretched my arms, yawning to wake myself up. I hopped off my bed, dressed myself and headed over to the others. Maya walked into her hut, carrying some food, which is considered breakfast. Because_ "Terra Venture City Project"_ hasn't yet started, Maya kindly let us bunk out in her hut. Luckily, it was large enough to accommodate all six of us. Me, Mike, Kai, Damon, Karone and… Kendrix.

I saw her sitting on the hammock, reading one of her books that she managed to salvage out of the wreckage of Terra Venture. Surprisingly, her book is still legible. I noticed she was reading _Steven King- Under the Dome_. I slowly approached her, but she somehow noticed my presence. Kendrix closed her book and turned her head. I gulped.

"_What_ now Leo?" There was slight bitterness in her voice,

"Look, I was… hasty OK. I reacted on impulse of my hidden feelings towards you and I just want to say-" I was cut off,

"Breakfast you guys!" Mike called out. I sighed, I was so close! Kendrix got off the hammock and put her book on the hand-carved wooden table. She headed for the exit of the hut.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going out for a walk. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." We all watched as she left. Odd, she never skips breakfast. I wonder is last night bothering her?

I wanted to go out after her but… I should just respect her space. None of the others, except Maya knew what happened between myself and Kendrix. I took my seat and tucked myself to some fresh fruit and nuts, which is part of their native diet, quite a healthy one too.

I just hope Kendrix doesn't stroll too far from the village, or get lost.

(**_Scene switch: Mirinoian Forest, Unknown Area_**/Kendrix' POV)

I strolled far from the village, about a mile out, while I was taking in Mirinoi's scenic beauty. Damn! It's nothing like Earth. We destroyed half our forests! I walked on another bit. I kept thinking about last night. Maybe I was the one being naïve, I over-reacted but it seems like a natural reaction for women. Leo even had the courage to express his feelings for me and I pushed him away! How could I be so blind? He followed his heart and I went with my head.

I kept pondering in my deep thoughts, I didn't notice a tree root sticking out. My foot caught it, causing me to trip and I fell down a steep hill. I landed with a _"THUMP"!_ Ow! At least it wasn't as bad as falling 4 Metres from a thick tree branch. I was a bit disorientated, my sight a little fuzzy. No wonder! I couldn't find my glasses! Shoot! I guess I'll have to make do without them, I can kinda' see anyway without them. I looked up at the hill I fell from.

_«There's no way I can climb that! And I left my cell phone back at Maya's hut! Damn it!»_ Suddenly, I was surrounded in a ring of fire, which blocked my path. The heat was intense! What the hell's going on!? A fire out of the blue!? This is illogical.

Then something, or someone grabbed me from behind, muffling my screams. I struggled against my attacker's grip. Remembering my Military Training, I elbowed the attacker, grabbed his or her's shoulder and executed a Judo Flip. I looked to see who was my attacker. I gasped, it was a Galaxy Ranger! But there was something different about the suit, it was pitch black, including the helmet. It looked a lot like Leo's, resembling a Lion. There was stripe running across his chest, aligned with zig-zags. Instead of white, it was red and the zig-zags were white.

"Well well? What do we have here? Aero?" Said the Lion Galaxy Ranger. Who the hell is Aero?

"I don't know? Draco, can we kill her?" I turned to see another Galaxy Ranger, with a helmet resembling Damon's Condor. Who are they?

"Don't be silly Aero, I like to keep her as company. It gets quite lonely in the temple." Next to… Draco I think, was a third Galaxy Ranger, representing Kai's Gorilla.

"I have a much better idea than you three clowns. How about we make her a part of the family? All of you are air-heads! Draco, Aero and you Ulfiric!" The fourth Galaxy Ranger appeared, representing Maya's Wolf.

"Oh shut it Omega!" Aero snapped. Seems like one happy, dysfunctional family here. I stepped back, cautiously.

"Who are you?",

"A little introduction you guys. I'm Shadow Red!" Draco took his Lion pose,

"Shadow Green!" Aero, his Condor pose,

"Shadow Blue!" Ulfiric, his Gorilla pose and then Omega, seems like a female,

"Shadow Yellow!" And Omega, her Wolf pose,

"Shadow Galaxy Rangers!" Shadow Galaxy Rangers? I never knew we had evil counter-parts.

"Unfortunately, we lost Shadow Pink and you'll make a nice replacement for her!" Laughed Draco.

"There's no way am I joining ye!" I yelled back defensively,

"Problem there, Kendrix, you have no choice!" I shook. How did he know my name! The Shadow Rangers lunged at me, giving me no time to react and they grabbed me. We then teleported in black light.

(**_Scene switch: Maya's Hut_**/Karone's POV)

_Evening…_

I walked around, exploring the village. I looked to the sky, the sun was setting. There's still no sign if Kendrix, it's getting late! Maya told us it's not safe to be outside the village at this time. I was worried, what if she fell into river and got washed down-stream or she somehow ended up on the other side of this planet? Or she got lost and is taking shelter? Uh! Gods on Mirinoi would know what she's doing.

I clicked to see her being distant and closed-off from Leo, generally she would enjoy his company but this morning, she was quiet. I wonder what happened between them last night? I noticed Leo was pacing because he hasn't seen Kendrix either, none of us has, not even Mike, Kai or Damon, nor Jera.

We thought she was at the debriefing of the _"Terra Venture City Project"_. We asked Captain Stanton but told us she hasn't arrived for the debriefing, which I found odd. She would never miss a meeting, unless… she's _gone missing!_ Or disappeared into thin air! Oh dear, I wonder how Maya's coping? Cause I'm not coping well at all.

None of us will be able to sleep and Leo fears of losing Kendrix again. We lost her once, now he can't bear of losing her twice. I feel so sorry for them. I wish there was something I can do.


	3. The Search and Power of Convergence

Chapter 3: The Search and Convergence of Power

(**_Scene switch: Shadow Galactabeast Temple, Unknown Area_**/Kendrix' POV)

_(2 Days…) June 21st, Sunday Morning…_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I lifted my head, my vision was fuzzy but cleared after a few seconds. I found myself in… some sort of chamber and I was lying on a bed. I seem to be in some sort of temple. I remember yesterday, I was attacked by Shadow Rangers! What did they mean by: I'll make a good replacement? God, I'm scared. I checked my digital watch, it read,

"Sunday, 21st." I was shocked! I couldn't be gone for two days! The party was the 18th, so I was attacked on the 19th! I was out for two days straight!? Whatever is going on and why they want me, it's worse than either Trakeena or Scorpius. I looked around my new surroundings, the walls were kinda' bare, only several torches emitting light, then behind me, there was a large wall, a stone carving of a Wildcat, not as friendly looking as my own Wildcat.

What is this? The Shadow Ranger have their own Galactabeats!? Who are they really? And where am I exactly? I quickly went into a defensive position when I heard the door open. The Shadow Yellow Galaxy Ranger walked in.

"About time you woke up. Draco is demanding your presence in the Convergence Chamber." Her voice was cold and emotionless as usual. I scoffed,

"Look, _I'm not_ leaving this room, until I have two questions answered. One: What is this place? Two: Who are you and your pals really?",

"To answer that- one: This is the Shadow Galactabeast Temple, so make yourself at home. Two- Myself and the other Rangers aren't human, like you. We're Spirit Rangers but we're searching for decent hosts to control." Angered by the Ranger's statement, the sick idea of taking over one's body, I lunged at her, attempting to throw a punch.

The Shadow Ranger side-stepped and tripped me. I fell to the ground, then Shadow Yellow grabbed me, quite rough, by my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"_Don't_ try anything like that again. I won't be merciful." She warned, **_"Now move!_** And follow me. _Don't_ attempt to escape." I glared at the Ranger, but it's best to do what she says, then get on her bad-side. I hope the others will find me and fast. I have a funny feeling that they're gonna turn me into a Shadow Ranger.

(**_Scene switch: Maya's Home Village_**/Maya's POV)

I paced around my hut, it's been two days and no still no sign of Kendrix. Captain Stanton has sent a Search Team, including Mike and Kai. Results were: no sign, as if she disappeared without a trace, into thin air.

Leo hadn't slept at all. He blames himself for the argument and now blames himself for her disappearance. I turned to see Karone walking in. I smiled, trying not to worry too much, but really, I was.

"Karone, anything from Mike and Kai?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly. I heard, like yesterday, they went out again to look for Kendrix,

"Still the same. Kendrix' nowhere to be seen." Her cell phone went off, so she paused our conversation to answer it,

"Karone here.",

«_Hey Karone, it's Mike. Come to the Astro Megaship. Leo and Damon are there already, myself and Kai are making our way. Alpha was informed and has found Kendrix' last known co-ordinates.»_,

"OK, see you there." And she closed her cell phone.

"What's going on?",

"We're going to the the Astro Megaship. Alpha discovered Kendrix' last known co-ordinates that are about two days old." Nodding, we both made a run. Finally! Some real news!

(**_Scene switch: Convergence Room, Shadow Galactabeast Temple_****_/_**Kendrix' POV)

I walked into a large room, which really resembled a cavern to me. I saw Shadow Red, Green and Blue making some kind of preparation. Shadow Yellow urged me to keep walking, up far as the _"Altar"_. It looked a lot like the Altar in Maya's Village.

Resting, was a Quasar Sabre, a black Quasar Sabre, adorned in Rubies, rather than Emeralds. The hilt and the very tip of the blade was decorated in gold. On the centre of the golden hilt, was a carving, a carving of a Wildcat! So they really are, our evil counter-parts!

For villains, they surprisingly don't hold back on telling the truth.

"Take the Sabre. It has chosen you." Shadow Red told me. I resisted,

"If I don't?" I heard the unsheathing of a sword behind me and felt its blade on my back. Without moving an inch, I turned my head to see Omega with her Wolf Quasar Sabre drawn.

"We'll kill you on the spot." I didn't move an inch, there's no way I'm becoming one of them! Draco lost his patience.

**_"That's it!"_** He roughly grabbed wrist, pulled me towards the Quasar Sabre. He forced my hand on the Sabre. I refused to pull it out, but he kicked me, until I gave, which I so weakly did. I pulled out the Quasar Sabre and the shadows and evil of the cursed Sabre consumed me. For some reason, I don't why, it felt good. I felt a power I never felt before with my Sabre.

I gave into the power, the evil, corrupting me, twisting me into some… killing machine, like nothing can stop me. I felt unstoppable, invincible. I do belong with the Shadow Rangers. Soon, I found myself wearing my familiar Ranger suit. It was like the other Shadow Ranger's suit, but there was dark pink stripe running across my chest and white zig-zags then. My helmet, representing my Wildcat.

"Welcome to the team, Shadow Pink." I stared at Draco,

"Thank you." Was all I could say, like I was in some sort of deep trance,

"Now, time to start your training. Then we'll attack our… good counter-parts." Said Shadow Blue.

"This way, to the Training Room." I followed the other Shadow Rangers, as they led me to the Training Room. The other Galaxy Rangers better beware, of the power of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers.

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Leo's POV)

_Evening…_

I paced around the Command Bridge of the Astro Megaship. Myself, Mike, Damon and Kai are here, but where are the girls? Alpha was giving me concerned looks, although I couldn't tell because the little automaton has no face, really. I then heard the door _"hiss" _and Maya and Karone came running in.

"We came- as fast as- we could." Maya panted,

"The main thing is: you guys are here. Now let's get down to business." I said sternly. I looked at Mike, he's generally good at debriefings. We crowded in a circle, to listen to my brother.

"OK, we know our friend Kendrix has been missing for the past two days." We all nodded, we get that point. He turned to Alpha,

"Hey Alph, bring up Kendrix' last known co-ordinates, which dated, exactly the day she disappeared." Alpha fiddled with a couple of buttons on the Control Panels and brought up the location of the co-ordinates. I looked on the screen, it looked like a lake, surrounded by rocky or pebbly land. Maya gasped,

"_Oh my god!_ I know that area! It's where my people would generally go to either fetch water or go fishing!",

"And look! Alpha zoom up to the area near the water's edge." Without question, Alpha did what Kai ordered. I wonder what's so interesting? We all looked closely.

"Some of the rocks looked charred." Karone commented,

"That's because _they are!_" Said Damon,

"But that's odd. Forest Fires can't happen on rock." Maya explained,

"Maybe we could be talking about a fire, that didn't happen naturally." I suggested,

"What are you saying Little Bro?" Mike asked. I rubbed my chin,

"Maybe Kendrix was attacked by an unknown enemy.",

"Hm… that could be put on the _"Possible List"."_ Alpha said. I just sighed,

"It's all my fault. I should've gone after her. Maybe then, she wouldn't have been kidnapped.",

"Leo, quit beating yourself down. We'll find her and I won't rest till we do." Mike reassured,

_"This is my fault! This is all my fault!"_ I sobbed,

"**_Damn it Leo!_** _Pull yourself together!_ We need you and keep that head of yours stable!" Kai shouted. I breathed in, then out. I nodded,

"You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe… we should get some rest. It's getting late now. We'll try again tomorrow." I said. Everyone left, bar Mike. He put his hand on my shoulder,

"We _will_ find her. I promise.",

"I hope so." Then he left the Command Bridge.

_«Please Kendrix, please be alright. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. It's my fault.»_


	4. The First Assault

Chapter 4: First Assault

_(Week later…) June 28th, Sunday…_

(**_Scene switch: Shadow Galactabeast Temple_**/Kendrix' POV)

I paced around my room. I was still morphed, but I was bored out of my skull. I feel like going out there cause havoc. I've been training for the past week, mastering my powers, new abilities, such as Shadow Teleportation. There was so much energy burning up inside me and I needed to get rid of it! I'm like an animal stuck in a cage.

I then heard my door open and Omega stepped in. I looked at her, she was de-morphed, looked human, female, wearing a dark-navy Terra Venture uniform. I smirked underneath my helmet.

"Like the new look Omega. Finally found a "decent" body to control?" She gave me a dirty look,

"Quit your teasing Shadow Pink. The others found bodies to control as well.",

"You know I have a name." I countered,

"I was told to call you Shadow Pink for now. You're pals have been looking for you for the past week." I crossed my arms,

"I'm surprised my disappearance caused such a controversy.",

"Draco gave the order. We're attacking the Galaxy Rangers. Our good counter-parts." I smiled, at long last, time for some action.

(_**Scene switch: Near the Altar, Maya's Home Village**_/Karone's POV)

_Afternoon…_

I standing by the Altar, reflecting. The others are coming to meet me soon. I sighed, it's been a week, Kendrix' nowhere to be found and Captain Stanton is coming to the conclusion of announcing her _"Dead"!_ I don't understand, how could he give up so soon? Well I'm not giving, I have strong hopes that Kendrix is alive. She's out there, somewhere. Leo is just as determined, so determined he's not going to the past happen again. He doesn't want to suffer a replay after the incident on Rashon.

I ran my hand across Kendrix' Quasar Sabre, her Wildcat is worrying too. I noticed her Galactabeast is off form. Maya's been telling me that the Wildcat can no longer connect to her, can't feel her presence. I found it strange, that generally means something bad has happened.

Ten minutes, Mike, Leo, Damon, Kai and Maya appeared. They walked over to me, but before any of us had a say, something was fired at us! We all ducked, the explosion caused the villagers to panic and flee. We got up, I then turned to Mike,

"Mike, get the villagers to safety!" He nodded without question, he knew he was useless without his Magna Powers and left to help the villagers get out if harms way. Myself and everyone else looked at Leo and he gave us the nod.

_«I hope this works.»_ I prayed. We grabbed our Sabres by the hilts and pulled them out in unison. The Wildcat Sabre came out smoothly for me, wow! It sees me worthy!

"Ready!" Leo ordered, we replied the same answer,

"Go Galactic!" And we morphed into our Ranger suits. It was then, our new enemies made an appearance. We couldn't believe it! My jaw dropped! It was like looking in a mirror! We were staring right into ourselves, but they weren't us. We were looking at our evil counter-parts! But their suits were slightly altered. Their suits were pitch black, a stripe running across their chest, the same shade as our suits and a white zig-zag within the stripe.

_"Who are you!?"_ Leo demanded. The Shadow Ranger laughed, I'm guessing he's their Leader,

"Shadow Red!" He did Leo's Lion pose,

"Shadow Green!" Another Shadow Ranger did Damon's Condor pose,

"Shadow Blue!" The third did Kai's Gorilla pose,

"Shadow Yellow!" The fourth, Maya's Wolf pose and finally, the fifth,

"Shadow Pink!" And did Kendrix' and my Wildcat pose,

_"Shadow Galaxy Rangers!"_ They said in unison. Shadow Galaxy Rangers? They seem to mean business, a little more than Trakeena, they don't look like the friendliest Rangers. They unsheathed their Quasar Sabres, they were black though, decorated in Gold and Rubies, so we unsheathed ours, they do mean business and they want us for dead.

"Attack!" Shadow Red commanded and they charged at us, going for their colour counter-part. Me, I faced Shadow Pink. She was quite a challenge, our battling style was very similar, so we were able to counter and intercept quite easily. We both paused, briefly for breath.

"Who on Mirinoi, are you?",

"You _know_ who I am. I'm Shadow Pink!" And she lunged at me, I blocked her attack with my Quasar Sabre,

"Do you and _your_ pals have to do _anything_ with the disappearance of our friend?",

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about Galaxy Pink!" Shadow Pink broke through my block and landed a strike on me. Angered, I pulled myself up and furiously lashed out, I kept swinging the Sabre, Shadow Pink clutched my sword arm, but I managed to break free and whacked the hilt of the Sabre off Shadow Pink's helmet. The force was enough to crack a section of her visor, some crumbled off, just enough to reveal an eye, a human eye.

Behind the helmet, I saw a tint of Sapphire-blue. No! It couldn't be! It couldn't be her! There's only one person who has that eye-colour! But it was hard to judge, I can't jump to conclusions. Shadow Pink turned to see her comrades ordering her leave. She then looked at me, giving me hard stares,

"We'll meet again." She warned me and in thick shadows, she and the other Shadow Rangers vanished. Hm… I wonder the history is behind them. I powered down, so did the others.

"_Man!_ There were tough!" Said Damon, as he cracked his back,

"Their battling style is exactly like ours!" Exclaimed Leo. I was a little lost in my own world, is Shadow Pink who I think it is?

"From what I know, after I battled Shadow Pink, they're human." I said half truthfully and lied. I couldn't blurt out who I think Shadow Pink is, if I do, Leo will be hysterical and what if I'm wrong?

"Do these Shadow Galaxy Ranger dudes have any connection to Kendrix' disappearance?" We all shrugged, I was going a long with this, I do have haunch the Shadow Rangers have a connection, but I'm afraid of bring wrong. That was when Jera appeared,

"I have the answers to all your queries. Come children, you have much to learn about your new enemies." We looked at each, Maya, who just gave us the gesture to follow him into his hut and we did. What does he know about the Shadow Galaxy Rangers?


	5. A Little History Does no Harm

**Me: This chapter contains a flash memory.**

**Bold= Flash memory.**

**Kendrix: (*Reading Script*) Finally, the whole mystery is unraveled! In the next Chapter. Damn you!**

**Me: Hey! At least there's a hint in this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 5: A Little History Does no Harm

(**_Scene: Jera's Hut, Maya's Village_**/Maya's POV)

_Afternoon…_

We all entered Jera's hut. He offered us a seat, to make ourselves comfortable, I'm guessing it's going to be a long History lesson. I sat down next to Karone and Leo. Mike is obviously trying to calm down the villagers, my people after they got the shock of the unexpected attack.

"Jera, what do you know about these Shadow Rangers?" I asked him. Jera cleared his throat,

"Long ago, the time of our ancestors. The Galactabeasts were created by _The_ _Being_, this God was greater than them. The Galactabeasts, in which we look up as Gods, needed Masters, so the used some of their powers to create the majestic Quasar Sabres. Now of course, they had to choose their Masters, so that is why, there is an ancient Altar to this day. But when the Being created the Galactabeasts for good and protection, there had to be a balance. So he reluctantly, created the Shadow Galactabeasts, therefore, the creation of the Shadow Quasar Sabres.",

"But why did…_ "The Being"_ do that? Why create an evil team as well as good?" Damon questioned. Then it struck it me,

"_Of course! _Our ancestors believed in the philosophy of _Yin and Yang_, _Darkness and Light!_ They, in a weird, unexplainable way, create a balance with each other." Jera nodded in my quick understanding.

"So… to sum it up, there's never a good world without Darkness and Darkness without Light?" Said Leo,

"Very good Mr. Corbett. You have an open mind. Now, let me continue. As I was saying, the creation of the evil Galaxy Rangers plunged Mirinoi into decades of war. So, the only solution was: the Galaxy Rangers of Light, used their remaining powers to seal away, the Galaxy Rangers of Darkness into a cave, for all eternity. There, in which, a Temple was built, also sealing away their Shadow Galactabeasts. Though, four of the original Shadow Rangers were trapped, Shadow Pink suddenly died long before they did, it remains a mystery though. So her Quasar Sabre was sealed with them. They then died, but their spirits lingered and now have taken control of other innocent's forms.",

"You mean… Shadow Red, Green, Blue and Yellow have kidnapped other people and took over their bodies!? That's just sick." Kai said with a disgusted tone. Leo growled frustratingly,

"But what has this stupid History lesson got to do with Kendrix' disappearance? She's _been missing_ for a week! What if she really is-",

_"Don't say it Leo! She's not dead!"_ I yelled,

"_Calm_ children, _calm._" Jera soothed,

_**"Goddammit!"**_ And Leo stormed out in a rage. I got up to go after him,

_"No Maya!"_ Jera said sternly, "He is in his own battle. Let him be. He needs this time. Secrets will unfold before him." I sighed reluctantly and watched as Leo vanished in the bush. I felt so helpless, I feel bad for him. This is hard for him. For now, we understand the past behind the Shadow Galaxy Rangers.

(**_Scene switch: Main Chamber, Shadow Galactabeast Temple_**/Kendrix' POV)

I commanded the shadows to bring up a visual on the Red Galaxy Ranger, to see what he was up to. I was finally out of my Ranger suit, it was nice for a change. The visual came up and I saw him, alone, de-morphed and strolling through the thick vegetation of the Mirinoian Jungle.

Looking at him, he was quite handsome indeed, brown hair, Emerald-green eyes and a toned, muscular build. There was something about him, why am I getting the feeling I know him?

_«LEO!»_ My conscience suddenly screamed, following that, a really bad headache. An image came into my head, but it was blurred.

**(Memory, slightly blurred but voices are clear)**

**"Leo, where are you taking me?",**

**"You'll see Kendrix.",**

**"Oh wow! It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!",**

**"Nice loch, under the sunset. Guess I pulled it off?",**

**"Ha ha. You've gone too far Lion Boy.",**

**"Oh ****_now_**** you asked for it!" ****_SPLASH!_**

**_"Leo Neil Corbett! You'll pay for that!"_****,**

**"****_Ha ha ha ha! _****Oh I wish I had a camera! What's the matter? Cat doesn't like to get wet?" Sudden strong wind blows out of the blue, ****_SPLASH!_**

**"Even now?"**

**"****_Grr…_**** even Keni. How could I ****_forget_**** you control Nature?",**

**"Oh the advantages of being able to summon a strong wind."**

**"Ha ha."**

**(Blurred memory ends)**

What was that about? So that's Galaxy Red? Leo? Leo Corbett? Well… maybe I should pay him a visit.

"What are you up to Kendrix?" I turned around, the Shadow visual vanished. It was obviously Omega.

"Just eyeing one of the Galaxy Rangers." I said vaguely,

"I'm guessing the Red?",

"What's its matter to you?" I spat,

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Omega teased,

"Oh _shut up._ I'm going to have an… _"idle"_ chit-chat with him." I raised my left arm to reveal my Transmorpher,

"Go Galactic!" I looked to Omega, "If Draco asks where I'm gone, tell him I have personal business to attend to." And I vanished, teleporting to Leo's location.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

(**_Scene switch: Lake, Mirinoian Jungle_**/Leo's POV)

_Evening…_

I entered the area, which was where Kendrix disappeared. I sat down by the water's edge. I breathed in the fresh air, I wish I didn't blow my temper at Maya. I probably hurt her feelings. Gods on Mirinoi! What is wrong with me? I swear, if the Shadow Ranger hare behind this, I will kill them all, one by one.

"Good evening Galaxy Red." Said voice. On instinct, I stood up and went into my defensive stance. Of all people, Shadow Pink makes an appearance. Wait! This could be a set-up.

"Where are your other pals?" I asked her,

"Oh? You mean Draco, Aero, Ulfiric and Omega? They're at home, so it's just you and me." She answered. Since when did the other Shadow Rangers have names? They're possibly the original Shadow Rangers. Shadow Pink approached me. I slowly backed away,

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you? Leo am I right?",

"How do you know my name?" All of a sudden, she lashed out with a Sweep Kick, knocking me to the ground, I groaned. I grabbed a large stone, pulled myself up. I ducked, dodging a swing from her Shadow Quasar Sabre. The corner of my eye, caught an engraving of a Wildcat. So these Rangers do have their own Galactabeasts! So it is like fighting ourselves! How weird.

"Very light on your toes Red Ranger." Shadow Pink commented. The Shadow Ranger swung the Sabre again, I side-stepped and with all the force I could apply, I whacked the rock off Shadow Pink's helmet. The whole helmet, resembling a Wildcat crumbled off piece by piece. I must've hit a weak point that enough to shatter the whole helmet!

As the pieces came off, strands of blonde hair fell, but it was tied back in a pony-tail, so it rested on her shoulder. The Shadow Ranger raised her head, revealing her face. I dropped the rock I used. No! It can't be! She was missing for a entire week!

I gazed into her eyes, they were Sapphire-blue but with tints of dark-pink. She was giving me hard, stone cold stares. My mind isn't playing tricks, it really is her! After the first encounter with the Shadow Galaxy Rangers, she was with them all along!

**_"K- Kendrix!?"_** I exclaimed,

"Hello Leo." She smirked, "About time you figured it out." What did they do to her? All this time, the whole week, she was with the Shadow Rangers.

"Kendrix, this isn't you, come back to me!",

"Sorry Red Ranger, it's too late.",

"No it's not! You have to remember me!" Come on! Think of something strong enough to get through to her.

"_Kendrix! _Remember the time I brought you down to the loch, way before the Space Colony crashed. Remember the fun we had together!" For a moment, nothing happened, then she clutched her head as if something struck her.

"_That's it Kendrix! Fight it!_ Fight the evil inside you!" She stopped thrashing and looked at me. Her eyes became normal Sapphire-blue. Kendrix gave me confused stares,

"Leo… what's going on? What am I doing here?" I ran over and hugged her, she still in her Ranger suit but I didn't care.

"I thought I _lost_ you!" But she kicked me away. Her Sapphire-blue eyes, completely changed to dark-pink. The evil of the powers has taken control again. This time, to an extreme.

_«At least she was there for a moment.» _I thought, at least it means I can get through to her.

"Nice try Galaxy Red. We'll meet again and soon." Kendrix said darkly and she vanished. _Oh man!_ The Shadow Galaxy Powers have quite a firm hold on her.

Those Shadow Rangers will pay for they have done, especially to the woman I love. Knowing that Kendrix is alive, the others must know, so I raced back to the village.

(**_Scene switch: Maya's Hut, Maya's Home Village_**/Leo's POV)

_Night…_

I rushed into Maya's hut, gasping for breath. Everyone I needed was there, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone. They all looked at me, giving me odd stares,

"Leo? Were you gone for a sprint or something?" Kai joked and I shot him a look,

_"I know who one of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers are!" _I blurted. On that point, everyone jerked their heads to listen, with interest,

"I was filled in about them Lil Bro. Which one?" Mike questioned,

"Shadow Pink.",

"So… who's Shadow Pink?" I gulped, this will shock them all, to the new time!

"It's… it's Kendrix." Everyone's face fell, with shock and surprise. Maya slumped on the chair, she looked close to tears, that ever since the first encounter, we've been battling one of our friends. This is hard, especially on her. Especially when they're both close friends, since they beginning we met. Now she's bearing the thought of fighting her own friend.

_«It takes courage to face your enemy, but even more to face your closest friend.»_ I thought, after reading a book of famous, well known quotes, it was that one that struck me. This quote is very much true.

"_My god!_ All that time, we've been searching, we were battling against her on the battlefield! _What the hell did they do to her!?_" Karone hugged Maya to comfort her,

"I don't know what they did to her exactly, but I know, she looked extremely brain-washed. The Powers have taken control over her.",

"How do we free her? To get her back?" Said Damon,

"My biggest guess, would be to destroy the source of the powers. It would obviously be the Shadow Quasar Sabre and the Shadow Wildcat Galactabeast." I suggested,

"That would be a good call, destroying those two main sources of power." Mike agreed,

"But what if it doesn't work? And destroying the other Shadow Rangers doesn't work either?" Karone said. I sighed, why does she have to be Pessimistic sometimes? I hated to say this, but I have to be a Leader,

"Then… we may have to kill her.",

**_"Leo! How could you say something like that!?"_** Maya roared. I raised my arms,

"_OK OK! Easy Maya!_ Before you bring up a Thunder Storm. We'll leave that, as a very last resort, when we have no choice. You understand?" My heart ached to say this, killing Kendrix, the one I loved for so long.

"I'm sorry." And I sat down, burying my face in my hands. God this pains my heart so much! I don't even know if we can even find the courage and strength to kill her!


	7. The Final Showdown

**Me: Here's Chapter 7 and it's a whopper! I hope you people are liking this story so far. The climax is around the corner and… yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

_(Week Later…) July 4th, Sunday Morning…_

(**_Scene: Maya's Home Village_**/Maya's POV)

It's been a week now, since Leo told us who Shadow Pink was. It's been all too quiet, I'm guessing they're buying their time, waiting for the right moment to strike, when we're least expecting, but we'll be ready. I still haven't got over the shock, that after all this time, the Shadow Rangers had Kendrix and turned her into one of them! God I'll make them pay! No one messes with my friend!

On top of that, it was Karone was facing her! I hated the thought of physically fighting your own friend and it pained me. Plus, no wonder her Wildcat couldn't connect with her, she's now connected with the Shadow Wildcat Galactabeast. I hope we can free her, I absolutely hate the second option, having to kill her. Suddenly, my Transmorpher went off,

"Maya here.",

_«Maya! It's Karone! The Shadow Rangers… plus Kendrix is obviously with them, are attacking the Terra Venture City Construction Site!»_ I shook upon hearing Kendrix is with them. I can't believe she's being destructive! But it's no fault of her actions, the _powers_ are making her! It corrupted her mind!

"OK, I'm coming!" And we cut off.

(**_Scene switch: Terra Venture City Construction Site_**/Leo's POV)

Myself, Kai and Damon were trying to fend off the other Shadow Rangers until Maya and Karone arrived. Mike was with his Squadron helping civilians and trying to giving us a _"helping hand"_, but their GTS LARS (Laser Assault Rifles) barely scratch our opponents. Maya and Karone finally came, morphed and ready for battle. I was then quickly thrown off my feet as a laser hit me, no other from Kendrix and her Beta Bow.

Now we're in trouble, they have the exact same arsenal that we have! The Quasar Launchers and Transdaggers. This will be tough. Karone looked ready to face Kendrix, but she doesn't know that I could possibly get through to her. She unsheathed her Quasar Sabre, preparing to charge, but I intervened.

**_"Karone no!"_** She looked at me,

"What's wrong Leo?",

"Let me face Kendrix. I could possibly get _through_ to her! It worked _once!_" I persuaded,

"OK. I'll deal with Shadow Red." She growled,

"You mean Draco?" Karone looked at me weirdly,

"Long story. The first four Shadow Rangers are the original team. _Now come on!_" We all charged towards our opponents and Mike aided Karone against Draco, Kai faced Shadow Blue, guess it's Ulfiric, Damon fought Shadow Green, named Aero and Maya was going head-to-head with Shadow Yellow, Omega. I think that's their names.

Now back to the main subject, for some reason, I feel Kendrix is the toughest of them all. Kendrix and I began to circle, she had her Shadow Quasar Sabre drawn and she was using the same typical Reverse Style Grip. It kind of gives her an advantage since her left arm is free to swing the odd sneaky punch or hook. I got to keep my guard up and watch her moves.

Kendrix ran and performed a Hacking slash. I raised my Sabre to block it but she applied so much force, it broke my block and I staggered. Man! She must've been training. She swung her Sabre, I blocked again and this time, I tried to hold it for as long as I could, so I can speak to her.

"Kendrix! Listen to me! Listen to my voice! It's me, Leo!",

"There's point in talking because it's _too late_ to save me!" She gritted through her teeth,

"_That's not true!_ Kendrix I _know_ you're in there! Fight the darkness inside you!" But Kendrix managed to break free and whacked the hilt of her Sabre off my visor, cracking it, revealing my eyes. Screw the helmet! If I let her see my face, maybe then it will give her the strength to fight. I took off helmet and threw it to the ground.

"Leaving your head unguarded isn't wise Galaxy Red.",

"You know Keni, Galaxy Red has a _name!_" I charged at her, moving like lightening and I was able to force off her helmet. I grabbed her by shoulders and forced her to look at me, into my eyes. I have to make her remember. Kendrix was giving me vicious stares, her soft Sapphire-blue eyes have been replaced with hard, stone cold Dark-pink. I spoke to her again,

"Come on Keni! Remember me! Remember when we kissed in the loch!" For some unknown reason, this memory seems to be the strongest, somehow breaking through the darkness inside her. Like before, back at the lake when I discovered it was her, Kendrix staggered back, clutching her head.

"_Kendrix_! Let the memory in! _Our_ special memory!" I begged.

(Kendrix' POV)

I was having a major headache, why is this memory, somehow managing to break through the shadows inside me? What was so special about it? The image flooded back in, it was the same one, but this time, it was clearer than it was before and I saw myself, with Leo. Walking, he had me blindfolded.

**(Memory: The Loch, Terra Venture/Kendrix' POV)**

**Leo had me blindfolded, as he led me down somewhere. I feel stupid wearing this, I was much in tune with surprises.**

**"Leo, where are you taking me?" I groaned,**

**"You'll see." I figured he was grinning. He then told me to stop, so I did. I felt him walk behind me and his hands began to unravel the blindfold. Finally! When it was removed, I opened my eyes, to see the most beautiful landscape! **

**He brought me to the loch, the water was slightly orange, as the artificial sun was setting, but it still made it nice. The "sun's" rays danced on the water. It's a shame not to see something like this, back on Earth. I was taken in, a bit too much. **

**"****_Oh wow! It's beautiful!_**** I've never seen ****_anything_**** like it!" I exclaimed. I noticed Leo was smiling happily. We walked as far as the loch's water edge. We sat down.**

**"Nice loch, under the sunset. Guess I pulled it off?" He grinned. I scoffed and slagged,**

**"Ha ha. You've gone too far Lion Boy.", **

**_"Oh now you asked for it!"_**** All of a sudden, Leo playfully pushed me into the water, of course without warning. I fell in, soaking my hair and my uniform. I wiped my eyes, but shoot! I lost my glasses! Guess I'll have to buy a new pair. I yelled angrily,**

**_"Leo Neil Corbett! You'll pay for that!"_**** Leo was in stitches, he laughed until his stomach was hurting him and his face was bright red, on top of that, there were tears in his eyes.**

**"****_Ha ha ha ha!_**** Oh I ****_wish_**** I had a camera! What's the matter? Cat doesn't like to get wet?" Feeling angered, it triggered my Nature Abilities, summoning a strong wind and caused Leo to lose his balance and he fell into the loch. **

**So far, I'm the only Galaxy Ranger who can use my powers, when not morphed and Maya finds it odd and unfortunately, can't explain it, despite her decent knowledge on the Quasar Sabres.**

**"Even now?" I smirked,**

**"****_Grr… _****even Keni. How could I ****_forget_**** you control Nature?" I laughed myself,**

**"The advantages of being able to summon a strong wind.",**

**"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. We were still floating around in the loch, gazing into each others eyes. I don't know what… feeling I had inside, but both myself and Leo leaned in and we kissed. It was about a minute but I suddenly pulled away. **

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.",**

**"No, no. It was me." There was awkward silence between. I swam myself out of the loch. I felt a bit awkward of my actions.**

**"I'm sorry Leo, but lets just pretend this never happened." And I hastily left."**

**(Memory Ends)**

Because of that, I kept my true feelings hidden from Leo. Now, it's the biggest mistake of my life and it's the evil of these powers trying to bury them! I have to fight! Why did I give into these Shadow Galaxy Powers!?

(Leo's POV)

Kendrix stopped struggling, fighting within herself. As before, I've gotten through to her! I watched as her eyes change from Dark-pink, back to Sapphire-blue. I sighed in relief, not remembering that she could only gain control of herself for certain length of time. Kendrix was looking at me, confused and unsure of where she is know.

"Leo, wha- what am I doing here? What's going on?" She asked me quickly,

"Keni, it's OK. I promise, nothing is gonna happen to you." I reassured,

"Leo, please help me, I- I'm so _confused!_",

"Don't worry Kendrix, you're safe now, in my arms." I said softly,

"Hey, I wanted to say that I-" Then she stopped mid-sentence, Kendrix began to lose control of herself again. Pink electricity surrounded her, shocking her painfully and I helplessly watched as her eyes changed back to that evil Dark-pink colour. She reached out for her helmet and put it back on. I reached out for my shattered helmet, but it'll still protect me.

I regrouped with the others, so did Kendrix. I almost had her! Damn it! I guess we really have to destroy the source of these dark powers, eliminate them world, forever.

"Time to bring out the big guns." Draco growled. I noticed the other three Shadow Rangers were limping or supporting their shoulders. I'm guessing Karone, Kai, Maya and Damon, along with Mike, managed to weaken the team.

_«Great. They deserved it.»_ I harshly thought.

The team stood in a line and commanded,

_"Shadows of Orion! Activate!"_ And they gained an armband, a belt, a claw and the guard on their Sabre's hilt extended. Fine, they want to play dirty, we can play dirty!

_"Lights of Orion! Activate!"_ Mike stepped back, leaving us to do the work. We charged towards each other, like a herd of opposing bulls, yelling at the same time,

**_"Power Up Mode!"_** We merged together to form a large, gold Fireball and the Shadow Rangers merged to form a large, black Fireball. We collided, both pushing each to gain the upper hand and my team did. My team broke through, we reverted back to our normal forms and turned.

The Shadow Rangers were on the ground. My stomach churned, seeing Kendrix like this, I would never hurt her, none of us would. But the Shadow Galaxy Rangers weren't finished. They painfully stood up. Shadow Red growled,

"We're not done _yet_. You may have over-powered us, but let's see which of our Galactabeast is most powerful!",

_"Shadow Galactabeasts arise!"_


	8. Fall of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers

Chapter 8: Fall of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers

(Leo's POV)

The ground suddenly shook, I nearly lost my balance. We looked up as we saw their Galactabeasts, they weren't like ours at all. Their faces weren't friendly, there was an eerie glow in their eyes and they were completely black, from head to tail.

"_Hell!_ The Shadow Galactabeasts!" Maya exclaimed. We watched as the Shadow Rangers leaped on the heads of their respective Shadow Galactabeasts. They took out their Transdaggers and raised them saying,

"Galactabeasts Transform!" Their animals changed to Galactazords, the Lion became the head and body, Wolf and Wildcat were the arms, the Condor was attached to the back and the Gorilla was the legs and torso. In seconds, their Megazord was formed.

"Shadow Galaxy Megazord!" I clenched my fist,

"Come on you guys! It's the final battle!" They followed my lead,

"Galactabeasts arise!" Our own Galactabeasts arrived and they transformed into Galactazords. We formed our Galaxy Megazord, armed with the Galaxy Megazord Sabre.

"Lights of Orion! Activate!" I commanded and our Megazord gained armour and the guard extended, of course our opponents did the same thing. This is a test of strength and power. We faced the Shadow Galaxy Megazord. There was so much tension.

Their Megazord charged, raising its Shadow Galaxy Megazord Sabre and performed a hacking slash. Our Megazord blocked the attack, Maya then knew she could land a punch and did so. The Shadow Ranger's Megazord staggered a couple of steps back. We continued to fight, none of us gaining the upper-hand. We were just _too_ evenly matched! And we can't go on any longer!

_«Leo! We need the Stratoforce and the Centaurus Megazords!»_ She said through the communicator,

"OK. We got to end this. _For Kendrix! _Zenith Carrierzord!" I ordered. The Carrierzord came, which was originally the Shark Galactabeast and released the components for the Megazords. They combined and stood next to us.

"What the-" The other Rangers were shocked, yes! They don't have these Megazords! I guess The Being, decided not to create a Shadow Shark, Rhino and Phoenix Galactabeast! Which means: no Shadow Zenith Carrierzord, Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords!

"Alright guys! Lets do it! _Galaxy Megazord Sabre! Power up!_" Our Megazord charged its weapon and did a single diagonal slash, the Centaurus Megazord charged its laser and fired, the Stratoforce Megazord did the same, firing its boomerang, but after all that, the Megazord was still standing! One more arsenal up our sleeve,

_"Condor Missile Mode! Fire!" _We fired the missile and it did the icing on the cake. We destroyed the Shadow Galaxy Rangers, but did Kendrix survive? The Shaodw Galaxy Megazord fell in an explosion, as well, destroying the Shadow Galactabeasts. We jumped out our cockpits to investigate. I'm also sure we destroyed the Quasar Sabres too.

My heart was in my throat now. I hope Kendrix is alive.


	9. A Turn for the Worse

Chapter 9: A Turn for the Worse

(Maya's POV)

_Evening…_

We jumped out our individual cockpits, our Galactazords reverted back to Galactabeasts. I noticed four bodies lying on the ground, unmoving. Worried, myself and Leo sprinted. We found three young men and one woman. They seem to be in their twenties or younger. Where's Kendrix? I turned to the others. Mike ran up all of a sudden, good, I needed him.

"Damon, Kai, Karone, Mike, I need you guys to carry them and bring'em to the hospital." Then Karone started squinting her eyes, as if she thinks she's seeing something. I grew concerned,

"What's wrong Karone?" She gave speechless stares, her eyes were slightly wide. Whats the major shock?

"I… I think I found Kendrix." Leo sprinted to where Karone was pointing to. So I followed him. We ran over to the location, Karone was behind me, then I stopped abruptly. My heart fell, I saw Leo, on the ground, holding Kendrix' limp body on the ground. He was crying, as he held my best friend close to his chest. I knelt down, to check her pulse. I sighed in relief,

"It's OK Leo, if we get her to the hospital now, she may have a chance to live." Nodding, Leo lifted Kendrix, bridal style and made a run to Terra Venture City. I hear the hospital is up and running, Captain Stanton ordered a hospital to be built first and it's already equipped with necessary tools.

I ran along side Leo, Karone was behind, Damon, Kai and Mike were behind with the other unknown people. Please Kendrix, stay strong. Oh, I think we struck them too hard.

(**_Scene switch: Terra Venture Hospital, Terra Venture City_**/Leo's POV)

I burst through the doors, along with my friends carrying the four other unfortunate victims that fell to being possessed by the original Shadow Galaxy Rangers. I'm so glad Captain Stanton ordered the hospital to be built first, before the other important buildings. _Oh god! Oh god!_ Kendrix was in bad shape, just by looking at her!

Her Terra Venture uniform was shredded in some areas and charred. I'm guessing that was after the explosion when we destroyed the Shadow Galaxy Megazord. There was blood seeping through as well, so I noticed large open wounds. I saw her battered Transmorpher. I ripped it off, so no one would suspect a thing, or they might end up studying its remains.

**_"Doctor! Nurse! Anyone!?" _**I called out frantically. I was getting desperate. Is there anyone in shift? Suddenly, a doctor walked out and looked at me, wide eyed. He quickly strolled over to me,

"_What happened!?_ Second day on the job and this is the _worst_ I've seen!" Oh no, think of something,

"_I don't know, I swear!_ I found my friend like this, as for the four behind me, I'm not too sure. _Please help!_",

**_"I NEED STRETCHERS FOR FIVE CASUALTIES NOW!"_** The doctor ordered. On his word, so I'm guessing he's the Head Doc, as several doctors and nurses came around with stretchers.

"Put the seriously injured one on first, she needs stitching!" The male doctor took Kendrix from me and rushed off to the Operation Theatre.

"Are you people related to her?" The Head Doc asked,

"No." I answered,

"Does she have any family members here?",

"Not that I'm aware of. She came alone.",

"If you're a close friend of hers, then, I can give you permission to sign these papers here for me." I sighed, I absolutely hate paper work. I filled in the questions and details I could write and signed my name at the bottom.

"Thank you." He said. The Doctor took a quick look to see if I filled everything in.

"Please now, it's past Visiting Hours and I'm afraid you have to leave. We'll put your friend in Room 4A, you'll find her there. Come back tomorrow." He said calmly. I lost my temper,

**_"WHAT! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH HER AT LEAST!"_** I yelled, grabbing the Doctor by the collar. I felt Mike and Kai pulling me away. I struggled against their grip. Maya quickly approached the Doctor,

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's taking this _real_ hard. We'll leave now." The Doctor nodded hesitantly, rubbing his neck. We all left, with me, being dragged out. Everyone managed to get me out, I still struggled, but calmed down. I'm afraid to lose her again, I can't go through it again. I haven't told Kendrix I loved her.

She has to come through, for us, for me.

"Come on, we'll come back tomorrow morning." Maya said and we headed back for the village.

(**_Scene switch: Inside Terra Venture City Hospital_**/No one's POV)

_Few Hours Later…_

The Doctors moved Kendrix to Room 4A. Her arm was hooked up to a Heart Monitor, which beeped constantly. Her wounds were stitched, some of which were deep. The nurse assigned to her walked in to check on her. She checked the clipboard and read it. The nurse began to mumble to herself,

"Came in at 5:37pm, wounds stitched and now it's…" She checked her watch, it read 9:00 and gasped, suddenly dropping the clipboard.

"Oh no! **_Doctor! Doctor!_**" She called out. The other Doctor came running in,

"What's wrong?" He questioned,

"Ms. Morgan's condition slipped. She's gone into a state of Comatose. We have to move her the Intensive Care Unit." The male Doctor scratched his chin,

"This is serious. If she doesn't regain consciousness in approximately 24-48 Hours, then Life Support is the only option. Come on, help me move the bed. We'll inform the Head Doc then."

(**_Scene: Terra Venture Hospital_**/Leo's POV)

_July 5th, Monday Morning…_

I skipped breakfast, I couldn't eat. I was too worried about Kendrix. Maya accompanied me, she was just as worried as I was. Mike, Kai and Damon couldn't come because they're needed in the rest of the construction and Karone is stuck answering various questions to Historians in the Archive Department about KO-35.

We both walked in, I knew where I was going, so I made my way to Room 4A. I opened the door, but I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. I peeped in, her room was _empty! What!? How!? What the hell's going on!? _

**_"Doctor!?"_** One Doctor walked over to me,

"Can I help you sir?" He asked me,

"Yeah. Where's my friend? Kendrix Morgan." His face fell,

"Mr. Corbett am I right?" I nodded quickly,

"I'm very sorry, but your friend has taken a turn for the worse." Maya gasped. I shook my head in disbelief, no! She can't be dead! The Doctor continued,

"Myself and a fellow nurse moved your friend to the Intensive Care Unit. She's gone into a Comatose. I am sorry, again. You can see her and the Head Doctor said you can stay all night if you wish. Ms. Morgan is in Unit 1, Room 2." The young man left us. I sat down, slowly, trying to take in at what I heard. No! No! This _can't_ be true! Maya was crying. I placed my on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Maya, go tell the others. I'm going to stay with Kendrix." Maya nodded and left, sprinting off to find Mike, Kai, Damon and Karone.

_«Please Kendrix, you can't die on me! You just can't!»_ I got off the seat I was sitting on and headed for the Intensive Care Unit.

(**_Scene switch: Intensive Care Unit_**/Mike's POV)

_Afternoon…_

I raced down the corridors to meet Leo. Maya, Kai, Damon and Karone were behind me. I couldn't believe it! Kendrix is in a Coma! If we lose her again it will destroy us! We made it to the Intensive Care Unit and found Room 2, as Maya told us. I gently knocked on the door, then waited for an answer,

"Come in." It was my Brother. We walked inside and I found him. He raised his head, looking at me with stares of sorrow. I felt sorry for him, he's taking the events we've been through the worst. Kendrix' disappearance, her becoming one of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers and now this. I was lost for words, I wanted to say something but… I couldn't say them.

"Oh Leo, I'm really sorry.",

"Don't be. Kendrix just has a bad habit of putting me in this position." Anger took over Kai, very quickly,

"_Leo! That's not fair! _The outcome could've been _anything! _We didn't even realise the damage we done was enough to knock Kendrix out and put into this!",

"Cool it Kai, you're not helping." Karone said sternly,

"Sorry." He apologised,

"Keni will make it. She's a strong woman and she's my best friend." Maya encouraged,

"The Doctor said I can stay." Leo mumbled, "And I'm gonna stay until she wakes up." Oh man, he's determined, but he's in a bad state, emotionally. He can't stay in there forever, he's gonna have to eat and drink all that. Karone placed her hand on Leo,

"Kendrix will pull through Leo. She's strong, I know she is.",

"_What if_ she doesn't wake up. Maybe because she's been through hell and high water." He sobbed,

"Don't be negative Leo. Have faith." I said to him. I stared at Kendrix, she looked so peaceful.

_«Don't leave us Kendrix. We can't lose you again.»_ we stayed with Leo until Visiting Hours were up. Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone left. I got up from my seat, headed for the door and turned the knob to open the door. I stopped for a second,

"Leo, Lil Bro, don't worry." He grunted in reply, but at least he responded. I'm worrying for him now, he's hasn't eaten all day, Maya and Karone tried to coax him out and that while he hangs out with myself, Kai and Damon, they'll look out for Kendrix, but no, he wants to be there. Guess I'll have to bring some lunch up to him. I then left the hospital.

* * *

**Me: Woo! Another whopper! My longest chapter to be honest. I'm typed out! Main question is so far, will Kendrix ever wake up from her Coma? Oh the suspension kills me?**


	10. Don't Leave me Now!

**Me: In this current Chapter, I do not own the song _Rule the World_ by Take That. The rights of this song goes to the owners and Music Producers.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Don't Leave me Now!

**_(Scene: Intensive Care Unit, Terra Venture Hospital_**/Leo's POV)

_(Three days later…) July 8th, Thursday Morning…_

I sat on the chair, holding Kendrix' hand in mine. I stared at her lifeless body, it's been three days, three long nights and still no change. The monitor attached to her was monitoring her heart rate, there was an IV as well, along with a Drip for fluids and other complex machines.

Some of the large wounds on her arms were stitched, her shoulder and ribs were bandaged, after the Megazord showdown, a showdown that destroyed the Shadow Galaxy Rangers, their Shadow Galactabeasts but seriously wounded Kendrix and rendered her in a Coma.

We all blame ourselves, but it is I, who I am to blame the most. It was then, I remembered a song I heard, back on Earth, before I left for Terra Venture. _"Rule the World"_ by Take That.

_You light the skies up above me,_

_A star so bright, you blind me, yeah_

_Don't close your eyes,_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away,_

I stared into her closed eyes. She looked so peaceful, as if she wanted to fade away from this world, but she can't, she won't. Kendrix be strong. You can fight this.

_** Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl,_

_We can Rule the World Yeah you and me we can light up the sky,_

_If you stay by my side,_

_We can Rule the World**_

I wanted to be with her forever, so long that we almost could rule the world and it's something I can't do without her by my side. She has to stay by my side.

_If walls break down, I will comfort you_

_If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_

_You save my soul,_

_don't leave me now,_

_don't leave me now,_

"Don't leave me Kendrix. Not now." I whispered, but I didn't know, whether or not she could hear me or her state of self-conscience is listening to my voice. You can't die Keni. I can't bear to lose you twice. If you do, I'll _kill_ myself to be with you! I'll buy myself a gun and shoot myself! I'll _do anything_ to be with you.

_(Repeat **)_

_All the stars are coming out tonight,_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight,_

_For you… for you… All stars are coming out tonight,_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight,_

_For you… for you…_

_«Please wake up.» _I keep thinking. I remembered the time we looked at the night sky, the stars shining, like Kendrix' eyes. They shine like the stars, if she leaves me, those stars in the sky will die out.

"Come back!" I sobbed, as I clutched her hand tighter. "Wake up. I love you Kendrix and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_(Repeat **)_

I looked at the clock, on the bedside,

"00:45." It read. I hadn't slept at all. Not since her condition worsened into this. I fought to stay awake, I wanted to be there when she opens her Sapphire-blue eyes, but tiredness overwhelmed me. I brought my head down on the the bed sheets and I let my eyes close.

_«Wake up, my love. I'll be lost without you.»_

* * *

**Me: Hm… will I let Kendrix slip or will I let her live? Tough decision. Will be revealed soon.**

_Chapter 11 coming soon to your computer screen!_


	11. Doubts of Pink

**Me: I apologise for the slow updates. I've been working on this Chapter (Chapter 11) for days. It's really a long one and I think I'm getting Writer's Block over this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Doubts of Pink

(**_Scene: Intensive Care Unit, Terra Venture Hospital_**/Kendrix' POV)

_July 8th, Thursday Morning (11:40am)…_

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around my new surroundings, I was in a hospital! How did I get here? The sun's rays were seeping through the curtains. I noticed my arms were stitched, my shoulder and ribs bandaged.

What happened to me? I felt someone's hand resting on mine, of all people, it was Leo. I smiled slightly. I started shaking his hand,

"Leo, wake up." He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

"Kendrix?",

"Hey Leo. You have a lot questions from me, that need to be answered." All of a sudden, he hugged me,

"_God! _I thought you'd _never_ wake up!" He sobbed,

"Leo, what happened?",

"You mean you _don't_ know?" I stared blankly at him, "_Kendrix!_ You were in a Coma for _three days!_",

**_"A COMA!"_** I shrieked, sitting up, but that was a big mistake, agonising pain shot through my ribs and shoulder. I cringed,

"Easy Kendrix. The Doctors said you badly bruised your ribs and your shoulder is… kinda' dislocated.",

"How did that ha- _AHH!_" I suddenly felt a ringing pain in my head. I clutched my head, everything flooded back in, every single detail. I remember it all, oh god! What have I done? I hurt everyone!,

"You OK Kendrix?" Leo asked, slightly concerned,

"I remember everything. Leo, I'm so sorry for everything I've done!",

"Keni, it's not your fault. The Shadow Rangers are to blame. The Shadow Galaxy Powers took control over you and you had no control over your actions.",

"How could I _forgive_ myself for that Leo!? I hurt you all." I swallowed a lump in my throat. I then heard Leo's stomach growling,

"You should go eat something. I'll be fine. I'm not gonna do anything.",

"I ca-" I cut him off,

"Leo, go _eat_ something." I said sternly, "And you can tell the others that I'm awake." Leo nodded reluctantly and left. Once he was out of sight, I began to cry, this is all my fault, if I haven't gone out for that walk, I wouldn't have been captured and I wouldn't be here, worrying my friends till high noon! Damn! I was in a Coma for three days!

Oh right, that was after the Megazord fight. I can't believe I ended up fighting my own friends. I felt my left hand, where's the Transmorpher!? I'm guessing it got destroyed and Leo dumped it somewhere. I feel so bad. How can I forgive myself for this? Will the others forgive me?

_20 Minutes Later…_

Leo came back after eating who knows what. While he was out, the Doctor popped in to remove the fluids I was on and the IV, because I told him I was perfectly fine. I was given a small meal, which I did eat. Leo sat down next to me,

"The Doctor said I can leave first thing tomorrow.",

"Well… that's _great!_ Maya's been _killing_ me to tell her how you're doing!" I chuckled a little bit,

"That's Maya for you. She always worries for me.",

"Better be glad you have a friend like her." Said Leo,

"You always know when to humour me." I joked,

"I know." He grinned,

"Leo, go and have a shower. I'm going to be out tomorrow.",

"I guess I should. I haven't left your room for three days since you went into that Coma." Leo got up from his seat,

"See you tomorrow Keni.",

"Bye Leo." And he left. I kept pondering in my mind, even when I do leave, do I feel ready to face them? After everything I've done? I don't know if I could look at them face to face. Can even look at Mike, Kai, Damon, Karone, or… or even Maya.

If I stayed strong, I wouldn't have lifted that damn Sabre! And I wouldn't have become one the Shadow Galaxy Rangers, but no, I was weak. I was too weak.

(**_Scene switch: Maya's Village_**/Kendrix' POV)

_July 9th, Friday Morning…_

I entered the village, with Leo behind me. I diverted eye-contact from various villagers. Why were they looking at me? Was it because of the events that happened over the past… month or less? We approached Maya's hut, soon, all my friends came out. Maya came running over,

_"Kendrix!" _She squealed and rugby tackled me to the ground. I groaned,

"_Maya! Be more careful!_ The Doctor said my ribs and shoulder are still a bit fragile!" I scolded. Kai helped me up,

"Sorry." Maya said sheepishly,

"So Keni, how've you been?" Mike asked happily,

"I- I'm- I'm fine, Mike. Never been better." I answered awkwardly,

"You gave us quite a scare for the past three days." Kai added. I smiled awkwardly. But I was quite bothered, mentally. Why did I agree to see them so soon?

_«This is happening too fast for me! I need some time to think.»_ Without any second thought, I just… started running.

**_"KENDRIX!"_** Everyone shouted, but I didn't stop, I kept running.

(Maya's POV)

I rested my hands on my waist,

"_Great,_ we got to find her, again. Now I have to worry about some… whatever psychos that may want to kidnap her.",

"Relax Maya, I'll go to the Astro Megaship to get Alpha and pin-point Kendrix' co-ordinates and then I'll call Mike from my cell phone." Leo reassured. I bobbed my head up and down,

"OK, OK. Run and fast, I'll go out with Mike to find Kendrix." I then turned to Karone, Kai and Damon,

"You three, stay here in case she comes back." I hope Kendrix doesn't do anything stupid, that's all we need, after the crazy month we had! So much for a retirement from our Ranger Duties. We were about to split up, until Karone stopped us,

_"No! Wait!"_ We all turned to her,

"What!?" I asked,

"Maybe I should go, alone. I understand the positions she's in. Kendrix blames herself for the evil things and being an evil Ranger has slightly traumatised her. I knew what that was like, so I think I can reason with and that I can relate too." Karone finished. I nodded my head, Karone does have a point, she's been the Princess of Evil for like 10 years.

She'll know how to deal with this kind of stuff, she better understanding and Kendrix will feel more comfortable.

"OK. Just, let us get her co-ordinates." Leo, on instinct took out his cell phone and called the Alpha through the Megaship's communication systems.

_«Leo? Is that you?»_ Leo had his phone on "Loudspeaker".

"Hey Alph. Listen, could you pin-point Kendrix' co-ordinates?",

_«Well why of course! D.E.C.A is scanning co-ordinates now._» A few seconds later,

_«I found her Rangers! She's at the lake, but looking deeply upset.» _Poor Kendrix she's taking this real hard. I turned to Karone, she knew which lake Alpha was on about. The very lake, where she was captured. Karone nodded with determination and ran. She knows what she has to do.

(**_Scene switch: The Lake, Mirinoian Jungle_**/Karone's POV)

I reached the lake-side. It looks so peaceful, so undisturbed. I saw Kendrix sitting at the edge of the lake, her head, resting on her knees. She didn't care to turn, but I figured she knows I'm here. I approached Kendrix and sat next to her. Without looking at me, she greeted me,

"Hey Karone. I'm sorry for bolting out of the blue.",

"It's OK. It's something that you did, out of pure instinct. I actually did something like that, when I was in your position.",

"But you were Astronema once. When you became yourself, you had the will-power to put it behind. I'm _not_ like you Karone, I don't have that kind of strength." Kendrix replied,

"It's not about having the will-power to forget something. You must the strength within yourself to accept and leave it in the past." I countered,

"Easier said than done." She grumbled,

"Kendrix, I know being evil has affected you emotionally because it isn't in your nature. I was affected myself after being Astronema for 10 years. You should be glad that you had a childhood, a childhood I didn't have." I said. _Damn! _This is so difficult. She's even more complicated than me!

"Yeah, I did have a "childhood" back then." I could hear bitterness in her voice, the way she said "childhood". I wonder what happened? Was it something bad?

"Kendrix, what happened?" Kendrix sighed with much frustration, she wasn't in the right mood to talk about it. Although, I was determined to get it out of her, maybe thats what's causing her from accepting at what she's done.

"Come on Keni, it's better to let it out." I comforted,

"When… when I was Five, my mom gave birth to my little brother. Then my mother-father-daughter relationship began to go down hill. They paid more attention to my little brother, instead of sharing it. I let them have some space, hoping things will even out. By the time I turned Eight, the results were still the same. I was a ghost, literally. ",

"I don't understand, why did they ignore you then?",

"That I can't exactly answer, cause I don't know. The last straw was, I overheard my parents saying that they finally glad to have a son. My dad said I was a waste of nine months and he didn't want a daughter." I gasped, how could her dad say something like that! It's cruel! Plain cruel! I absolutely felt sorry for her. I let Kendrix continue her story.

"One night, I secretly had my rucksack prepared and I waited for everyone to be asleep. When the time was right, I snuck out, leaving no note or anything. I was pretty sure my parents wanted to raise their son with no memory of my existence. I had nowhere to go, I had no friends, no contacts, anyone.

I was alone and homeless. I slept anywhere, any building or shelter that kept me out of the cold." I shook, I didn't know what to say. Her parents ignored her, she was forced to leave her own home and became a homeless person at such a young age! Kendrix carried on.

"I was without a home for about… two or three weeks. My food and water supplies ran out. I was cold and hungry, I even started stealing to fill myself. It was a battle of survival. I kept it up, until the Winter hit me bad. I was freezing my ass off and I ended up collapsing on the footpath. Someone then, found me unconscious and brought me to a hospital. I had very bad Bronchitis and Hypothermia, but Doctors helped.

One of the Doctors I liked was a female nurse named Dr. Amy Johnson. She would come in regularly and give me food. Until she asked how I ended up on the streets. So I told her my whole story and I begged her not to let me go back to my old home." I nodded, everything was piecing together in my mind. Then Kendrix started to cry, only a little bit, but I knew this was good for her. She needed to get it out.

I don't know how long she was able to hide it and keeping a friendly face for so long. I could almost blame the Shadow Rangers for this. Her experience of being evil can resurface bad memories and that's what it did to her, it brought her past back. After for so long, she tried to forget it.

"The Doctor felt sorry for me. When I was allowed out, I was going to go back on the streets again, but only to be stopped by Amy. She was married, had a son, an only son but she wanted a daughter too. She left work early one time to talk to her husband, Eric about one of the patients. I knew she was on about me. He accepted because he wanted a daughter too.

I was brought into their home and that was when all the complicated legal stuff played in. I was eventually legit and I was welcomed into the family with open arms. I don't know why, but I wanted to keep my first family surname, but only as a middle. So I wrote Kendrix Morgan Johnson and… that's pretty much it to my story." I wrapped my arm Kendrix and I smiled,

"It takes a lot of courage to tell a story like that. Is that what keeps you from forgiving yourself?" Kendrix sadly nodded,

"Yeah. I felt alone, depressed like no one wanted me or cared about me. I thought if you guys couldn't forgive me, as I can't forgive myself, you and the others would just… leave me on me own." My heart fell, how she say something like that!?

"Kendrix you know we would forgive you. You had no control over yourself, or your actions. Put it behind and leave it there." I begged. I got stares from her Sapphire-blue eyes, no wonder Leo seems so… in some sort of trance from her, he's never seen eyes like hers.

"You're right Karone. I've just got to learn to accept it. Thanks." She smiled slightly. I mentally sighed, finally I got her to see.

"Lets go home. It's getting late." I told her. We then left the lake, returning to Maya's village.


	12. Admit Those Feelings Now!

**Me: Yah! I'm literally doing a happy dance right now! Story is finally finished!**

**Kendrix: Thank the Gods on Mirinoi!**

**Me: Don't jump to conclusions just yet Keni.**

**Kendrix: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: (*grins*) You'll see. **

**Kendrix: I don't like the sound of that.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Follow Your Heart

_July 10th, Friday…_

(**_Scene: Maya's Hut_**/Kendrix' POV)

I was laying on the hammock, reading my book. Despite me, being a science geek, I do like horrors and Stephen King is the best. I tried to focus on reading but my mind was on something else, I was thinking about Leo. I understood he was worried about for the past couple of days, but way before that, I cold towards him.

I haven't got the chance to apologise to him. I guess I hurt his feelings, so now I feel bad, I know he loves me, I love him, but I was too scared to admit my feelings openly. I sighed, life is so tough, for every person in its own way, individually.

"Kendrix?" I closed my book and turned. My heart leaped, in a bad way. It was Leo. I gulped,

"Hi Leo. What brings you here?" Leo walked in, I sat up to make room on the hammock and he then sat down.

"Well… um… Keni, I'm going to say this straight out, but if you beat me up, then you're right to do it." He took a deep breath, "I love you Kendrix. I fell in love with you, since the day we met.",

"Or collided." I joked and Leo laughed a small bit.

"Yeah, sorry about that.",

"You know, you're brother Mike would've been the Red Ranger if I didn't lie to the Security Guards. I practically defended you." Leo arched an eye-brow,

"You literally lied straight out to the guards that were after me! Why did you do that?",

"I don't know. There was… just something about you that captivated me. What has drawn me to you is: every time I look at you, there's this small twinkle in your eye, meaning like… you're the kind of guy that can just… open me up easily." I said,

"What do you mean?" Leo asked,

"I just have this… people, men really say I have an_ "emotional barrier"_ that makes me difficult to read, but you… you just break down that barrier and you can read my hidden emotions so easily.",

"You know Keni, it's never good to have an_ "emotional barrier"_. Why do you have one?" I shrugged,

"Personal reasons. My childhood caused me to… close up on people. My parents ignored me a lot and… I lost my trust with people. When I became one of those Shadow Rangers, I thought I would have to go through that again. You might want to talk to Karone about my childhood, cause I'm not telling it again." I half-heartedly laughed,

"Put that on my tab. Second, Kendrix, we _would never_ ignore or abandon you! It was the Shadow Galaxy Rangers' fault. We would try to _support_ you in anyway possible!" I grinned,

"That makes me feel better and… Leo, I do love you.",

_"You do!?"_ He almost sounded surprised, he must've thought I tried to change the subject. But I have to go with my heart, than my head and my heart is telling me to admit my feelings now. I smiled at him,

"Yes. I do and I'm sorry, way back at the party, _I_ was the one being an asshole." Leo then laughed out loud,

"Does that make us even?" I nodded,

"Even." We then started to lean in and we kissed. It felt like the loch scene all over again.

"I love you Kendrix, you mean the world to me.",

"I love you too Leo."

* * *

_Sneak Peaks of "Revenge of the Shadow Pink Ranger"-_

A black Quasar Sabre raised from the ground, glowing and a figure just appeared, looking a lot like the Pink Wildcat Ranger.

"I will get you Kendrix Morgan." And the Ranger vanished…

I woke up screaming from my nightmare, Leo ran in alarmed,

"**_KENDRIX!_** _Are you alright!?_"…

All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I looked in fear, the Ranger from my nightmares,

"Hello Kendrix. Soon, _we will_ become one!"

I faced everyone, they were all worried about, I've tried to hide my anxiety for as long as I could,

"Shadow Pink is after me."…

"Mike Corbett, my legacy isn't complete, I have heard your friend's distress. I will give you back my powers and you _must_ protect her, till the danger has ceased."…

"_Come on you guys! _We must not let Shadow Pink, lay one finger on Kendrix." Leo turned to me,

"Karone has to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger again, it's _too_ dangerous for you to fight, since it's you, she wants."

* * *

**Kendrix: Are you kidding me!? Kill me please!**

**Me: And it's coming soon!**


End file.
